Уилхафф Таркин
Уилхафф Таркин один из самых известных чиновников Галактической Империи, гранд-мофф и создатель своей собственной доктрины. Во времена Республики У юного Уилхаффа Таркина, жившего на процветающей планете Эриаду, амбиций было хоть отбавляй. Семья Таркинов гордилось тем, что на протяжении поколений служило Старой Республике, однако положения древних аристократических родов им так и не удалось достичь. Горечь этой обиды лишь заставила Таркинов быть еще честолюбивее и целеустремленнее — и в особенности это касалось человека, которому предстояло со временем стать гранд-моффом. Закончив академию, Таркин вместе с младшим братом Гидеоном вступил в службу безопасности внешних регионов Республики. Это правоохранительное подразделение патрулировало космос в окрестностях Эриаду и других планет Внешнего Кольца, охраняя коммерческие корабли от пиратов. Временами наведываясь на Корусант, Таркин подружился со своим ровесником Рейтом Сиенаром, инженером из фирмы «Технологии Сиенар». Таркин дослужился до звания командора, а затем уволился из Службы Безопасности, чтобы занять на своей планете политический пост. Семейные связи помогли Таркину стать вице губернатором Эриаду. Вскоре он погрузился в политические и экономические дела Эриаду, управляя ими из роскошной усадьбы на побережье. Чтобы снабжать судостроительную промышленность Эриаду ценным ломмитом, Таркин устроил соревнование между двумя дорваллийскими разработчиками рудников — «Ломмит Лимитед» и «Руда Интергалактик». Компании устроили гонку — кто быстрее доставит руду на Эриаду, — но их грузовые корабли вышли из строя и врезались друг в друга. Эта катастрофа позволила Торговой Федерации овладеть производством ломмита на Дорвалле. Примерно за полгода до битвы на Набу вице-губернатор Таркин во время коммерческого совещания на высшем уровне принимал в своей усадьбе на Эриаду Верховного канцлера Финиса Валорума. Хотя многие опасались, что на Валорума может быть совершено покушение, жертвами оказались члены Совета Директоров Торговой Федерации — таков был план Дарта Сидиуса. Таркин помешал правоохранительным органам Республики расследовать инцидент, ограничив доступ к свидетелям и позволив утаить ключевые улики. Избрание сенатора Палпатина Верховным Канцлером повлекло за собой политический перелом, и блестящий ум Таркина уловил это сразу же. Таркин связался с самыми могущественными и загадочными фигурами в галактическом правительстве и понял, что именно люди, а не негуманоиды или мистики джедаи станут знаменосцами Нового порядка. По приказу своих невидимых руководителей Таркин оставил возле Храма джедаев сломанного дроида, зная, что падаван Энакин Скайуокер страстно любит всякую механику и обязательно подберет его и починит. Дроид стал ушами и глазами Таркина, позволив ему в подробностях узнавать все, что делается в Совете джедаев. Канцлер Палпатин восстановил Таркина на посту в службе безопасности и перевел его с Эриаду на Корусант. Спустя 3 года после битвы за Набу Таркин понял, что может продвинуться по службе, если сумеет приобрести один из легендарных «живых звездолетов» с потаенной планеты Зонама Секот. Он обратился к своему старому другу Рейту Сиенару и убедил его возглавить экспедицию к этой планете Внешнего Кольца. Таркин последовал за ним, однако когда он прибыл на Зонама Секот, оказалось, что Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби сделали использование органических технологий планеты абсолютно невозможным. Таркин столкнулся с юным Энакином, который чуть было не задушил его при помощи Силы. Чтобы оправиться от поражения на Зонама Секот, Таркин позаимствовал у Рейта Сиенара замысел «Экспедиционного боевого планетоида» — военной станции размером с луну. Он познакомил с проектом Палпатина, которого эта идея очень заинтересовала. Во времена Войн клонов В 21 ДБЯ Уилхафф Таркин, вместе с Эвеном Пиеллом и несколькими клонами был захвачен сепаратистскими войсками и отправлен в неприступную тюрьму - Цитадель. Поскольку его вызволение раннее в планы джедаев не входило, его пришлось вызволять наравне с Пиеллом, ибо ему была известна вторая часть засекреченной информации относительно тайных перемещний по галактике. За время, что шла спасательная операция, Уилхафф и Энакин сошлись во мнении, что из-за ограниченности принципов джедаев, война Клонов затягивается. На какой-то период, они стали ближе во мнениях. Уже тогда, Уилхафф проболтался, что имеет вес в Республике и лично знаком с канцлером Палпатином. Уже после вызволения из опасной крепости, по прибытии на Корусант, Уилхафф весьма сухо поблагодарил Энакина (причём, только его) и пообещал доложить о его заслугах канцлеру. Во времена Империи Когда Палпатин основал Империю, Таркин сделал стремительную карьеру. Когда на Гормане поднялась волна протеста против имперского налогообложения, Таркин посадил свой звездолет прямо на негодующую толпу, что привело к сотням жертв. Именно Горманская бойня — так назвали эту катастрофу — подтолкнула Бейла Органа и Мон Мотму к обсуждению возможности открытого восстания. Таркин же в результате получил звание моффа. Амбиции заставили Таркина жениться на состоятельной женщине из рода Мотти с Фелариона: это предоставило ему важные связи во влиятельном семействе. Таркин не любил эту женщину, а вскоре после свадьбы он познакомился с блестящей студенткой Каридской академии Даалой. Таркин покровительствовал ей вскоре она стала его любовницей. За 5 лет до битвы при Явине у Таркина появился новый любимец — раб по имени Акбар с покоренной планеты Мон Каламари. Таркин также получил известие, что его брат Гидеон погиб во время Эринраддского мятежа. Он взял на воспитание в свою фамильную усадьбу на Эриаду юную дочь Гидеона Ривоч — ведь он никак не мог предвидеть, что Ривоч Таркин станет одним из лучших тайных агентов Повстанческого Альянса. Мофф Таркин построил на Рилоте заправочную перевалочную станцию и нанял на работу одаренного ученого Тви’лека Тола Сиврона. Чтобы обеспечить себя подобными талантливыми помощниками, Таркин выстроил орбитальную сферу над планетой Омват на Крае и стал насильно учить местных детей. Тех, кто не проявлял достаточно способностей, заставляли смотреть, как их родные города горят в лучах турболазеров звездного разрушителя. Единственной, кому удалось закончить обучение, была доктор Кви Ксукс. Император Палпатин, довольный успехами Таркина, пожаловал ему звание первого гранд-моффа, что давало практически неограниченную власть над Внешним Суперсектором, который включал в себя всю территорию секторов Внешнего Края. Таркин вернулся на Эриаду, чтобы безраздельно править новыми обширными владениями. Чтобы пополнить свою команду ученых-негуманоидов, Таркин нанял и нескольких конструкторов-людей, в том числе Бевела Лемелиска и Умака Лета. Часть своего личного состояния он вложил в строительство военного комплекса «Утроба» — исследовательского центра и завода по производству оружия, скрытого в центре одноименного скопления черных дыр. Наконец настало время осуществлять идею Сиенара: строить гигантскую военную станцию. Гранд-мофф полагал, что подобное оружие выражает новую доктрину Таркина — «Править при помощи страха перед силой, а не посредством самой силы». Ученые из военного комплекса «Утроба» построили прототип Звезды Смерти, и Император Палпатин финансировал создание окончательной версии. И вот над планетой-тюрьмой Деспайр в далекой системе Хоруз стало понемногу оформляться орудие убийства планетарного масштаба. Когда же строительство почему-то замедлялось, Дарт Вейдер, бывший юный джедай, прибывал на станцию, чтобы самолично вселить боевой дух в ленивых работников. Битва при Явине Первым действием Таркина как командира Звезды Смерти было уничтожение планеты-тюрьмы, на орбите которой находилась станция. Воодушевленный превосходной работой Звезды Смерти, Таркин вместе с адмиралом Мотти, который приходился ему свояком, начал планировать долговременную стратегию. Суперлазер — распылитель планет, установленный на станции, казалось, был даже эффективнее темных сил Императора Палпатина. thumb|left|Гранд Мофф Таркин, Лея Органа и Дарт Вейдер на Звезде СмертиКрушение планов связанных со Звездой Смерти отнюдь не обескуражило Таркина. Он по прежнему был уверен в неуязвимости военной станции. Когда принцесса Лея отказалась выдать местоположение главной базы повстанцев, Таркин по собственной инициативе, не получив одобрения Императора, уничтожил мирную планету Альдераан, а затем двинулся на базу повстанцев на Явине IV. Он не стал слушать предостережений своего ассистента Баста, который указал на то, что истребители повстанцев представляют угрозу для Звезды Смерти. Таркин не сходил с капитанского мостика, самодовольно слушая обратный отсчет перед выстрелом. Именно гордыня и привела его к гибели. Пытаясь замять поражение при Явине, средства массовой информации Империи заявляли, что Таркин погиб при аварии корабля на талланских судоверфях. Пост правителя Внешних территорий после Таркина занял гранд-мофф Ардус Каине. После смерти Императора Каине стал военным диктатором и превратил часть Внешних территорий в Группу Пяти Звезд. Спустя более трех лет после гибели Таркина имперские офицеры увековечили его память, назвав именем погибшего гранд-моффа супер лазерную испытательную установку — по сути, это была та же Звезда Смерти, только меньших масштабов. Благодаря диверсантам-повстанцам станцию «Таркин» ждала та же судьба, что и ее хозяина и ранний прототип — Звезду Смерти. Появления * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 4 * * Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web * The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon * The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire * Rebel Dawn * Star Wars: Empire at War * Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 0 * The Farlander Papers * Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal * Star Wars: X-wing * Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand * Interlude at Darkknell * Death Star * Death Star Designer * Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter * Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice * ''Star Wars'' radio drama * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' PhotoComic * Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition * Star Wars Manga: A New Hope * ''Star Wars'' (Scholastic) * Star Wars 1 * Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy * Star Wars 3: Death Star * Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin * Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter? * Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III * Perfect Evil * Star Wars: Rebellion * * Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe * Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? * Imperial Sourcebook'', First Edition''|Imperial Spin}} * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four * Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra * Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin * Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator * Rebel Force: Hostage * Rebel Force: Uprising * Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return * Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue * Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan * Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction * Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin * Darth Vader Strikes * Vader's Quest * Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague * Death Star Technical Companion'', First Edition''|With All These TIEs, Why Did We Win at Yavin?}} * * Allegiance * Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker * Princess Leia, Imperial Servant * * * * Splinter of the Mind's Eye * ''Splinter of the Mind’s Eye'' comic * * Slave Ship * The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader * The Truce at Bakura * A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue * X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel * X-wing Rogue Squadron 26: Family Ties, Part 1 * * X-wing: Rogue Squadron * X-wing: Wedge's Gamble * X-wing: The Krytos Trap * X-wing: The Bacta War * * The Courtship of Princess Leia * Dark Force Rising * X-wing: Isard's Revenge * Jedi Search * Dark Apprentice * Champions of the Force * Children of the Jedi * Darksaber * Planet of Twilight * X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar * Before the Storm * Shield of Lies * * The New Rebellion * Vision of the Future * Star Wars: Union * Survivor's Quest * Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force * Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight * Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege * Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan * Dark Tide I: Onslaught * Balance Point * Edge of Victory II: Rebirth * Force Heretic I: Remnant * Force Heretic III: Reunion * The Final Prophecy * The Unifying Force * Revelation * Outcast * Omen * Backlash }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Родившиеся в 64 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Эриаду Категория:Умершие в 0 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие на борту Звезды Смерти I Категория:Гранд-моффы Галактической Империи Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Галактической Республики